


Awkward start

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Particle Accelerator Explosion never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie Thawne asks Barry Allen out.





	Awkward start

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is really short.
> 
> I wrote this for the Flarrowverse Shipyard discord server

Barry's plans after work were to spend his time relaxing in his apartment. He did not expect to socialize with anyone else for the rest of the day.

“Hey, Allen, do you have a moment?”

Barry turns around and sees Detective Pretty Boy standing before him. “Yes, of course I do. What do you need, detective?”

“I don't really need anything,” Eddie admits. “I just, I don't know if you want to. But, do you want to go on a date with me?”

Barry's face tints red. “Um… yes?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Sorry, I just didn't expect that from you. I never thought that  _ you _ would ever ask out a person like  _ me _ .”

Eddie gives Barry a reassuring smile. “You're really cute you know, and from what I've observed from you, you're a good person.”

“You're a good guy too, Detective Thawne.”

“You don't need to be formal with me. Eddie's fine.”

“Okay, Eddie.” Barry nervously rubs the back of his neck. “You could call me Barry.”

“Barry,” the blond nods. “Do you want to go on a date at this restaurant after our shifts tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I would be happy to.”

* * *

The next day, Barry panics over his the time he's taking preparing for this date. He spent more time than necessary preparing his suit and his hair. After one more redo of his hair, Barry rushes out and enters the first available taxi he could find.

When he arrives, he's late, because why would Barry Allen ever be punctual for an important moment.

“Sorry I'm late.” Barry apologizes.

“It's fine. I'm just glad that you're here.”

That only makes Barry feel worse about his tardiness. Barry grabs the menu in front of him and looks through the contents listed.

"Are you comfortable, being here right now?" Eddie asks.

Barry looks up from his menu. "No, I just haven't gone on a date for a long time now. I don't want to mess things up."

"You don't have to try too hard." Eddie grabs Barry's hand. "I just want to get the chance to know you."


End file.
